50 Sentences
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: 50 Sentences about Halle Linder and Mihael Keehl's Relationship. Includes mentioning of Matt and Near please be warned most mentions are Matt. Near's in the background . K -T


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them. **

--

**1) Beginning**

Halle had to admit she wondered where the beginning of Near's and Mello's fight was.

**2) Confusion**

Mello was always confused by Halle, wether it was her obedient ways or just the lack of emotions she showed.

**3) Promises**

Halle couldn't promise Mello safety and Mello couldn't promise his safe return.

**4) Teasing **

Matt couldn't pass up a chance to tease Mello about his love affair.

**5) Dangerous.**

Halle couldn't see why people called Mello dangerous.

**6) Kind**

Mello had to admit, that Halle did a good job at hiding her kindness until she was alone with him.

**7) Cold**

They both were cold-hearted people, maybe that's why they collide so well together.

**8) Games.**

Halle had to admit that Mello was a puzzle when Mello had to agree that Hal was playing a very good at a poker game.

**9) Desire.**

The only thing that Halle came to agree with was the fact that she desired to be like Mello.

**10) Admire**

"You know you admire Halle." Matt told Mello one day. Mello couldn't bring himself to deny that very fact.

**11) Hope**

She always hoped that Mello would back down of his plan.

**12) Haste**

Matt once told Halle that the only reason why Mello was hasty was because of Near.

**13) Slow**

Halle had to disagree with Matt and say that Near's reaction was just too slow.

**14) Speed**

Every thought of death pushed Mello to the limits, but every thought of Halle made him want to run faster.

**15) Grace**

Matt and Near agreed that Halle and Mello were very graceful people, but one never hid their flaws very well.

**16) Mistakes.**

"We all make mistakes, that just proves that we're human." Mello shrugged.

**17) Storm**

When Mello was around it was a windstorm to Halle, but every time Halle was around, Mello thought that she could be comparable to a sun-shower.

**18) Rain**

Every time it rained, Halle could see Mello's features more clearly.

**19) Night**

Every night Mello would return home to where Matt was, but she was happily surprised when he grumbled that he would be spending the night at her house.

**20) Sleep**

Halle was shocked when she saw Mello asleep on her couch when she came home.

**22) Weakness**

"I can't show any weakness to anyone," Mello shouted to Halle during a fight.

**23) Love**

"So loving me is a flaw?" Halle demanded.

**24) Couple**

Matt was happy when he found out that Mello and Halle were a couple, "Now no fan-girls can have you."

**25) Friends**

Halle had to admit that Mello managed to receive the weirdest type of friends.

**26) Power**

Its a big mistake to want power, Halle always thought to herself, but every time she was around Mello, she felt like she was above everything.

**27) Fear**

Halle's biggest fear was Mello, and Mello's biggest fear was Death.

**28) Care**

"Who would have thought Mello cared about someone other than himself?" Matt asked Near who said nothing in reply.

**29) Deny**

When they first met, they denied ever having any feelings for the other.

**30) Accept**

It was all thanks to Matt and a dance to show that Halle had to accept Mello's feelings for her and visa versa.

**31) Questions**

Halle couldn't bring herself to ask Mello what his life was like. Mello couldn't shake of the fact that he was wondering about Halle's life.

**32) Agree**

Near had to agree that Halle was perfect for the hothead blond.

**33) Laughter**

Mello never shared any laughs with anyone besides Matt, so when he laughed along with Halle, he was shocked.

**34) Sin**

Halle never been to church before, but she knew that loving Mello was a sin in itself.

**35) Pray**

Mello never prayed until he was within Death's reach, but praying wasn't going to save him.

**36) Life**

"Enjoy your life Melz." Matt told the blond. "Because you only got one."

**37) Dance**

They used to dance to a song full of suspicion, but Halle was pleased when the music changed to acceptance and love.

**38) Dare**

"I have a game, truth or dare," Matt told them once at a party. "I dare you Halle Linder to kiss Mello."

**39) Kiss**

Halle had to admit, she was blushing red, but the kiss, she found, was pleasing.

**40) Brother**

If Halle didn't know them any better, she would have thought that Mello and Matt were brothers by the way they were arguing over the car and the bike.

**41) Wink.**

Halle never understood why Matt always winked at her when he left to go home.

**42) Sex**

Mello couldn't deny that Halle was better than anyone he ever got his way with.

**43) Try**

Mello told Matt that he couldn't understand why he always cared about Halle, but Matt always told him, "Keep looking and keep trying, the answer's right in front of you, you dolt."

**44) Smile**

Halle never seen Mello smile before until she finally saw him smile when she claimed that she loved him.

**45) Music**

They never understood why Matt kept requesting romantic music every time they entered the club.

**46) Show-off**

Mello liked to flaunt his body around, and Matt liked to show off the games, Halle never liked the way the boys think.

**47) Thinking**

Its hard to determine what Mello's thinking, but Mello claimed he could never understand what Halle was thinking.

**48) Move**

Mello moved like a snake that was waiting to attack, and waiting to defend. Halle moved like a cat always waiting, and just hoping.

**49) Screams**

Mello always winced when Matt played his game way too loud, but every complaint he made, was always "Was her screaming that bad?"

**50) Lies**

Mello hardly ever lied, but when he did, Halle couldn't help but to feel hurt.


End file.
